


Looking For A Place Called Home

by promised_neverland



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Perkz is zvithy's child, Zvithy, lil angst, reunited!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promised_neverland/pseuds/promised_neverland
Summary: After months of pleading from Jesper, Alfonso returns to North America to reunite with him and Perkz.
Relationships: Alfonso "Mithy" Aguirre Rodriguez/Jesper "Zven" Svenningsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Looking For A Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radish_kimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish_kimchi/gifts).



_ Looking For A Place Called Home _

Alfonso looks out his window to see the last of the sandy beaches on the Canary Islands fly by. His backpack sits underneath his plane seat, just how the flight attendants asked him to. 

The plane ride seems longer than the 10-hour flight scheduled. The clouds on the other side of foggy plane windows are still, motionless. Alfonso looks down at the ticket he holds in his hands. His fingers rub against the smooth paper boarding pass, eyes skimming over his flight details.

_ I can't wait to be home.  _ Alfonso stares into the fluorescent light bulbs that line the plane hallway, realizing how ironic his thoughts were considering he was leaving home.

After he had left Jesper to go back to Europe, Alfonso never quite felt at home anymore. There was something missing. When he laid in bed there was no one at his side, no one to hold him when he came back from a rough day of scrims, no one to cuddle with at home while sipping hot chocolate under blankets. 

He had never felt so empty until he left Jesper, and he couldn't wait to fill that void again, to feel at home for once.

Alfonso didn't realize how important Jesper was to him, until he wasn't there. Until he felt so lost when he had no one to reach out to. Sure, Luka was great but it was different. Lunch dates with Jesper were just different, special. Jesper knew Alfonso better than he knew himself. And sometimes that was what Alfonso needed.

Jesper had begged him for months to join the C9 coaching squad after he learned Alfonso had become a coach. When off season came around, Jesper knew this was his chance, so he spent the majority of his time trying to convince Alfonso to come to NA.

When Alfonso arrives in LA, Jesper is waiting for him at the end of customs. They haven't seen each other since Jesper came back to Europe for Christmas in 2019. 

_ He looks exactly the same.  _ Jesper watches Alfonso walk to him. There's a certain way he walks that never fades, full of confidence and pride. 

Alfonso didn't know Jesper would be there to pick him up, he just assumed he would be taking a taxi to the C9 gaming house to finish his 14-day quarantine. 

Jesper had other plans in store. 

  
  
  


_ When do you arrive in LA? _

_ January 1st, 1:30 _

_ Why? _

_ Reasons. _

_ Tell me. _

_ No. _

_ Fuck you _

_ Show your coach a little respect Jesper. _

_ Meet me at the airport when you land _

_ But Jack already arranged a cab for me _

_ Ugh, just come ok? _

_ Ok fine, but seriously what the hell are you planning? _

_You'll find out it's a suprise_ 😉

_ Well no shit Sherlock _

_ Byeeee love you ❤️ _

_ Don't you ghost me Jesper I'm coming for you I swear to god I'm going to kill you when I land _

_ Try me. _

Jesper had it all planned out for Alfonso to have the perfect arrival back in LA. Alfonso runs to Jesper as soon as he sees him, or at least as fast as one can run with 3 giant luggages in his hand. 

"Jesper!"

"Fonso!"

Alfonso tries to throw his hands around Jesper's neck, but he's a little too tall for Alfonso to reach. So Jesper picks him up and lifts him upwards, so he can look right into his eyes and admire him. Alfonso giggles as he's lifted into the air, something Jesper used to do a lot to tease him about his height. He hasn't been able to do that for months, or what seems like a millennium.

Jesper puts Alfonso back on the ground, lightly carrying his prince charming to the floor. 

"I thought I was going to quarantine alone."

"Nah, I wanted to quarantine with you. We haven't spent much time with each other for 2 years anyways, I thought it would be nice. Unless you don't want me here—" 

"Nonononono of course not, I missed you a lot too you know." Alfonso squeezes Jesper's hands. They're soft like feathers, gently grazing his hands. His touch is something pure, almost holy.

"Let's take you to your new home." Jesper says, taking Alfonso's hand and dragging him along to the car. Jesper slips his hand into his pocket pulling out shiny new car keys to a BMW, covered all over is the C9 logo.

"When did you learn how to drive?" Alfonso asks curiously, head tilting slightly. He doesn't remember Jesper ever driving back in Europe, even though he was old enough to. 

"I mean there's no way to get around anywhere here, so I kinda had to." Jesper shrugs, turning on the ignition of the car.

Alfonso admires the Californian weather and bright blue seas as Jesper drives through the winding roads around the city. 

"It's so beautiful here. I missed it so much." 

"I guess it's pretty nice here. It's usually around this temperature here. We should go swimming later today."

“Yeah we should, I miss doing that together.”

They arrive at the house to find Luka and Blaber awaiting them. Their arms are hung around each other's shoulders under the door, hands around each others' shoulders smiling.

_ It's so different from TSM, everyone here loves each other so much, just like the old G2 days. _

Alfonso waves as he walks closer to the door. He’s greeted by a smiling Luka under the door frame who runs up and hugs him. Luka is exactly the same 16-year-old kid Alfonso met in his Paris hotel room, still laughing, still always joking around, and still incredibly cocky. He's the same little brother Jesper and him raised throughout their time on G2. 

Alfonso's mind trails off back in time to their G2 days.

The time that Luka found out they were dating in a rather precarious situation…

_ Alfonso combed through Jesper's long strands of hair. His hair was golden, hues of light yellow glistening in the sunlight. His skin was fair like winter snow, delicate almost. Jesper was the prettiest person Alfonso had ever met, he was picture perfect, blonde hair blue eyes, perfect. _

_ His hands rested on the sides of the sofa slowly inching their way to Jesper's shoulders. He moved them to Jesper's face and turned it around to face him. Jesper pressed their lips against each other, holding each other close. _

_ And then Luka walked in the room… _

_ "Oh shit." Alfonso pulled away immediately. "It- it's not what you think it is." He explained incredibly embarrassed. Both him and Jesper were beet red, blood rushing up their cheeks. _

_ "Oh but it is." Luka giggled at them.  _

_ Alfonso grabbed Luka by the collar of his shirt. "You do not tell anyone about what you saw." Alfonso said through gritted teeth. "Got it?" _

_ "And what if I do?" _

_ "You don't want to know." _

_ "You're going to have to do a little more than that to convince me." _

_ "Ok kid, what do you want?" _

_ "Hmm, hand over your wallet." _

_ Alfonso couldn't believe he was bribing Luka with cash to keep his mouth shut but that's to the extent where this had gotten. 10 euros to get Luka his stupid snacks was worth his dignity. _

_ "Well, at least Luka hadn't told anyone." Alfonso said, rolling his eyes at Jesper. _

Or when Luka came out to them himself…

_ Luka’s head hung in between his legs, as he stared into the dark wooden panels on the floor. Tears slowly dripped down the surface of his face, making tiny splashes on the ground. _

_ Alfonso turned the corner, to find his usually happy little brother in tears. _

_ “What’s wrong Luka?” _

_ “Why can’t I just be normal?” Luka stammered, panting in between each word like all the air within him had escaped. “My family is going to hate me.” _

_ “How could anyone hate you? You have the kindest heart, and your family—they love you a lot too.”  _

_ “No they don’t, they don’t love me anymore. I don’t want to find a wife and marry like they want me to.” Luka looked up in Alfonso’s eyes. “I just like guys." _

_ And then Alfonso understood. _

_ “T-thanks for telling me Luka.” Alfonso held his hands in front of him. “Even if they don’t love you, I’ll always be here.” _

_ He threw his hands around Luka’s body and hugged him tight. He would protect him at any cost, he was a brother to him after all. _

"C'mon let's get in the pool!" Jesper yells across the house, his voice echoing in between the walls.

"Cominggg" Alfonso answers, as he slips on his swim trunks and walks towards the pool edge. His words are slurred and elongated, making his lack of sleep and jet-lag evident. 

His eyes are half closed, forming crescents on his face as he relaxes on the pool steps watching Jesper swim laps back and forth. There’s something so soothing to Alfonso about doing nothing. After leaving the chaos that was FNATIC, he had been craving some sort of relaxation, some peace. Tiny ripples of water crash on the surface of his skin, as he opens his eyes to see Jesper wading towards him. 

“I missed this. You especially.” Jesper says ruffling Alfonso’s curly brown hair. "I've wanted you to come back for so long."

Alfonso looks up at Jesper. His eyes are a shining blue, the sky dances within them, infinite hues illuminated by golden sunlight. If one could see blue fire, they would see the flames of passion and love in Jesper's eyes, flames of longing put out by the touch of Alfonso's hands. 

__ "I always wanted to come back for you. I'm sorry I couldn't earlier. But I'll stay here as long as you play." Alfonso grazed his finger over Jesper's cheeks. "I love you Jesper." He whispers, coaxing Jesper closer.

His arms find his way around Alfonso's back and pull him closer. Jesper's lips press lightly against Alfonso's. It was soft and gentle, a promise of love and comfort. There's something so familiar to Jesper about the touch of Alfonso's lips, so familiar it's almost as if they had never left each other.

And in that moment, they both found home again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> To a fellow NAzn, dear vc friend, and a timezone buddy,
> 
> Happy Birthday Radish!
> 
> Hope you have a great one 💞


End file.
